


Our Little Mad Dog has a Keeper

by CrimsonBitch



Series: How to (Accidentally) Tame a Mad Dog [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Broken Bones, Dramatic Oikawa Tooru, Everyones an asshole and I love them, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, M/M, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBitch/pseuds/CrimsonBitch
Summary: It's been two weeks since Oikawa and Iwaizumi have seen Kyoutani.When he shows up, hurt again, it's Iwaizumi's turn to make sure their favorite stray's alright...Wait... who's this other kid? Are all kids these days little jerks? Or do the rude ones just gravitate together?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kyoutani Kentarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou & Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: How to (Accidentally) Tame a Mad Dog [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141280
Comments: 22
Kudos: 225





	Our Little Mad Dog has a Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Yahaba! 
> 
> *slaps fic* u can fit so many sarcastic preteens in this bad boy.

Iwaizumi hummed along to the song playing on the radio quietly to himself as he moved around the kitchen. It was nearly eleven at night, and Oikawa still hadn’t shown. Every couple months his magazine released a huge edition, and it wasn’t uncommon for Oikawa to stay ridiculously late to fix all the imaginary flaws. 

In highschool, Oikawa was famous for staying in the gym practicing his serves long after everyone else had left. Despite working in a radically different area now, he was just as unshakable in his perfectionism. Iwaizumi had long since learned that he couldn’t force the man to relax, and that the best thing he could for Oikawa was make sure he was there for the inevitable crash.

After the last big edition was released, Oikawa didn’t get out of bed for two days straight. 

Iwaizumi didn’t like how quiet the apartment was, so he turned up the radio and set himself to work in the kitchen. The cabinets had been peeling since they moved in. Iwaizumi knew it stressed Oikawa out everytime he laid eyes on the ghastly things, so he decided that his present to the boy for finishing the latest edition would be freshly painted cabinets. 

The work itself was methodical and relaxing, so Iwaizumi let himself get lost in thought. He was in the middle of thinking up new ideas for meal plans for the athletes at his work when he finally registered that there was an adamant knocking at the door. 

Wiping the paint on his hands on his old t-shirt, he stood up. He grabbed the bat that they kept behind the sofa (because seriously, it was almost eleven thirty) and moved towards the door. He was confused when he peered out the peephole and didn’t see anything. 

Swinging the door open with his bat in defensive position he saw not a murderer, but rather a short boy with light brown hair and a worried expression on his face. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Iwaizumi asked incredulously, lowing the bat and tossing it to the side. 

“I’m Yahaba. Are you Oikawa?” The boy asked anxiously, eyes darting between Iwaizumi and the stairwell at the end of the hall. 

“No” Iwaizumi answered. He wasn’t sure who could be looking for Oikawa, but he wasn’t really too interested in finding out as he began to shut the door. 

“Wait!” The boy called out, sticking his foot in the door before Iwaizumi could close it, “Is Oikawa in one of these apartments? I really need to find him.” 

“Why?” Iwaiuzmi asked menacingly, now genuinely curious. A friend of Takeru’s, perhaps? They seemed about the same age at least. Still, however, it made no sense that Oikawa’s nephew would be looking for him at eleven o’clock on a Friday night. 

“My friend… he needs to see Oikawa.” The boy ground out, looking warily towards the staircase. 

“Who’s your friend?” Iwaizumi asked, stepping out into the hallway. 

“His name’s Kyoutani and he-”

“You're a friend of Kyoutani? Is he okay?” Iwaizumi asked suddenly. It had been about two weeks since either of them had seen the boy, but Iwaizumi knew Oikawa had been hoping he’d come back, faithfully worried about his new favorite stray. 

“You know him?” Yahaba asked in return, now looking plain confused. 

“Yeah. I’m Oikawa’s boyfriend. I was there when he showed up last time”

“Oh  _ you’re  _ the boyfriend.” Yahaba said, eyeing Iwaizumi, “He said he never got  your name last time”

“Yeah, whatever,” Iwazumi waved his hand, “Is he okay?” 

“Not really.” Yahaba said, walking quickly towards the staircase and gesturing for Iwaizumi to follow, “His arms fucked up, and  _ he  _ thinks it’s a sprain but it looks  _ bad  _ and I-”

“Where is he?” Iwaizumi asked.

“We were walking up and he got dizzy so he sat down and just told me which  apartment to go to.”

Iwaizumi nodded as Yahaba threw open the door to the stairwell. Iwaizumi followed as they raced down a few of the staircases before the other boy came into view. 

Facing away from them, the blond was sat hunched over on one of the stairs. His head was between his knees and he was clutching his right arm close to his chest. 

“Kentaro” The other boy said quietly and they approached, “Oikawa wasn’t there, but I got-”

“Hey kid,” Iwaizumi said harshly, approaching the other boy, “what the fuck happened? You okay?” 

Kyoutani looked up at Iwaizumi. He looked pale under the fluorescent lights, and his permanent scowl was slightly offset by the pain lacing his features. 

“My wrist is sprained,” Kyoutani ground out, “any chance of getting you to wrap it?” 

“This seems like the kind of thing you should go to a hospital for.” Iwaizumi muttered as he crouched down in front of Kyoutani. 

“They ask too many questions” Kyoutani whispered under his breath, and Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear it. 

Iwaizumi held his hand out, and Kyoutani gently pulled his wrist away from his chest, his eyes squeezing shut when Iwaizumi took hold of it. Both he and Yahaba drew a sharp breath when they saw the limb, swollen and nearly purple. 

“Can you move your fingers at all?” Iwaizumi asked, turning the hand over as gently as he could. They twitched, and a broken groan left Kyoutani’s lips. Yahaba moved quickly to take Kyoutani’s other hand in his, letting the blond boy squeeze it in pain. 

“I hate to break it to you,” Iwaizumi said quietly, “but this looks broken to me. I can’t wrap this”

“It’s not broken,” Kyoutani insisted, his voice grating with pain, “I’m sure of it.”

Iwaizumi gave him a sympathetic look. “I’ve seen bad sprains, kid, and this is broken.”

“Told you we should’ve gone to the hospital.” Yahaba hissed to Kyoutani. 

“Look,” Iwaizumi said, standing up, “let me grab a coat and I’m taking your scrawny ass to a hospital. This needs a  _ real _ doctor. Yahaba? Watch him.” 

Yahaba nodded, not taking his eyes off Kyoutani as the blond boy took measured breaths with his eyes closed. Iwaizumi bounded up the stairs and back into the apartment. He closed up the open containers of paint and shot off a text to Oikawa so that he wouldn’t be worried in case he came home to an empty apartment. 

Thinking back to the t-shirt Kyoutani had been wearing, he grabbed two coats off the rack, putting one on and flipping the lights off before locking the door and walking back towards the stairs. 

When he reached the two boys, they didn’t seem to have moved since he left, Yahaba whispering something unintelligible in Kyoutani’s ear. 

“Alright,” Iwaizumi said, draping the extra coat around Kyoutani’s shoulders, “the hospital is about five blocks, so were just gonna hoof it, okay?”

Yahaba nodded, but shot a worried look to Kyoutani, who looked up and nodded towards Iwaizumi. Kyoutani stood, and Iwaizumi steadied him by the elbow when he swayed slightly. 

They only had one more staircase; they walked down slowly before they were exiting the door of the building. The cold air whipped against their faces, and they only made it about three more steps before Kyoutani stumbled, and sank to his knees. 

“Hey!” Iwaizumi barked. “You okay?” 

“Dizzy... ” Kyoutani groaned, looking particularly green in the glow of the streetlights. 

“Did he hit his head?” Iwaizumi asked Yahaba, who shrugged nervously, rubbing Kyoutani’s back. Iwaizumi bent over, running his fingers lightly over the blonde boy’s head. He felt a bump on the back of his head. “ _ Shit _ . Head injuries and pain are a bad combo” he whispered, mostly to himself. 

“Is he gonna be okay?” Yahaba asked Iwaizumi urgently, his hand not leaving Kyoutani’s back. 

“Yeah” Iwaizumi breathed out, before crouching down in front of the blonde boy. “New plan. Kyoutani, get on my back. Dizziness and nausea are  _ not _ good signs.”

Normally, Kyoutani would’ve put up much more of a fight, but Iwaizumi guessed the pain and exhaustion were getting to him because instead of shoving Iwaizumi away and yelling at him, he clambered onto Iwaizumi’s back, holding onto his shoulder with his right arm and leaving the other one close to his chest. 

Iwaizumi stood up, adjusting his grip before starting towards the hospital quicker than before. Yahaba walked next to him, his smaller legs struggling to keep up. Iwaizumi had always been able to tell that Kyoutani was a little small for his age, but holding him was proof that he was almost worryingly light. 

By the time they made it to the hospital, Kyoutani was still tense with pain on Iwaizumi’s back. 

“Hi,” Iwaiumi said to the lady at the front desk, “I’ve got a kid with a probable concussion and a definite broken wrist.” She asked him a few questions regarding Iwaizumi’s relationship to Kyoutani and the kid’s medical past. 

“Alright.” The lady said, typing something into the computer, “There will be a doctor out to see you soon if you could just take a seat over there, please.”

Iwaizumi walked over to the seating area, gently setting Kyoutani down. Yahaba sat on his other side, and Kyoutani almost immediately dropped his head onto the slightly taller boy’s shoulder. Iwaizumi sat in the seat across the table from them, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

_ Shit _

Iwaizumi scrolled through about twenty missed texts from Oikawa, as well as a few missed phone calls. He decided to just call him back before trying to decode the mess of capital letters and emojis that were Oikawa’s messages. 

_ “Hello!?! Iwa!?!” _

“Hey Oikawa. We’re at the hospital.”

“ _ What the fuck happened? Why are you at the hospital?” _

“Kyoutani showed up again. He’s got what I’m willing to bet is a broken wrist.”

“ _ Is he okay!? Are you okay? What hospital?”  _

“The one a few blocks away from our building. He’ll be fine once a doctor sees him.”

“ _ He’s still with you?” _

“Yeah. They said-”

“ _ Put him on.” _

_ “ _ What?”

“ _ Put the kid on the phone.”  _

Iwaizumi nodded, despite Oikawa not being able to see him, and held the phone out towards Kyoutani. Kyoutani gave him a confused look, but he took the phone nevertheless, holding it gingerly to his ear. 

“Yeah, it’s me… I’m fine. Probably not even broken… Yeah okay…. Okay, bye…”

Kyoutani held the phone back out to Iwaizumi, who was curious as to what Oikawa had said to the boy. He took the phone anyway. 

“ _ I’m on my way, okay?” _

“Don’t you have a big edition coming out?”

“ _ It was almost done anyway. I told them I had a family emergency.” _

_ “ _ Okay… I’ll see you then.”

" _ Keep an eye on him, okay? I got to go. Love you!” _

_ “ _ Love you too” Iwaizumi said as he ended the call. A minute later, a doctor called Kyoutani’s name, and Iwaizumi and Yahaba stood up as well. 

Yahaba kept a hand wrapped around Kyoutani’s arm as the three made their way over to the doctor.

“Can we go in with him?” Yahaba asked the doctor. The doctor looked at Kyoutani for permission, but Kyoutani shook his head. 

“I’m good. You guys don’t have to come.” he grunted nodding to both of them before following the doctor towards the backroom. Iwaizumi and Yahaba looked at each other for a moment, before walking back to the waiting area and collapsing back into their seats. 

It was nearly midnight, and Iwaizumi was drifting to sleep before he realized it. The seats were uncomfortable as hell, but the adrenaline of finding Kyoutani was wearing off, and he was getting very tired very quickly. 

He woke to the feeling of freezing cold hands on his face, and it shocked him out of sleep quickly. He opened his eyes to see Oikawa’s face a few inches from his own.

“Iwa!” Oikawa hissed, “You okay? Where’s the kid? Is he with the doctor? Is he gonna be okay?”

“Christ.” Iwaizumi groaned, pusing Oikawa’s face away from his own, before pulling the boy to sit down next to him, “What time is it?”

“About 12:30.”

“He went back about half an hour ago. He’s gonna be fine. Did you run?” Iwaizumi asked, noticing Oikawa’s flushed face and the sweat lining his brow. 

“From the bus stop, yeah. I was worried, okay!? He’s in the hospital!” 

“With a broken  _ wrist _ ,” Yahaba spoke up quietly, “You’re about as dramatic as he made you out to be.” 

“Who are you?” Oikawa whipped around, eyeing Yahaba, “Are all kids these days assholes? Or do you guys just flock together?”

“I’m Yahaba. Also I’m not nearly as much of an asshole as Kyoutani. You’re just sensitive.”

“Iwaizumi, what’s with kids and bullying me.” Oikawa moaned as he relaxed into the chair. Iwaizumi patted his hand comfortingly.

“So Yahaba,” Oikawa said, “you clearly know who  _ we _ are. How do you know Kyoutani?”

“He’s my best friend, I guess.” Yahaba answered.

“Yeah? How long have you known each other?” Oikawa asked. 

“A while. We met in elementary school and have been close since.”

“Do you know how his wrist got broken if you guys were together?”

“We weren’t together when he got hurt. He came to my house after.”

“But you do know how he got hurt?”

“I… you should ask him yourself. I’m not telling you his story” Yahaba said after a minute of deliberation. 

“We’ve asked.” Oikawa grumbled, “He doesn’t seem keen on telling us.”

“Well I’m not saying anything”

Oikawa was silent for a minute, before an almost imperceptible smile formed on his face. “So you said you two were close, huh?”

“Hey,” Iwaizumi said, flicking Oikawa in the temple, “stop trying to meddle, shitbag.”

“Iwa-channnn” Oikawa moaned, leaning into the older man, “I’m not meddling.”

“You two don’t even know him,” Yahaba muttered with crossed arms, “I don’t think you have the authority to give me the shovel talk.”

“He’s not trying to.” Iwaizumi assured him. “He’s  _ not,”  _ he repeated, glaring at Oikawa, who withered under the intensity of the look. 

“Are you guys here for Kentarō Kyoutani?” A nurse asked sweetly as she approached them. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa nodded, but Yahaba was the first to jump out of his seat. 

“Is he okay?” Yahaba asked the nurse frantically, “Is it just his wrist? Is it broken? Is his head okay?”

“Calm down,” Oikawa said, setting a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “can we see him?” He asked the nurse. She nodded and the three of them followed her back through clinical hallways that seemed much more ominous than usual due to the late hour. 

She opened a door, and Oikawa and Yahaba went in, but the nurse stopped Iwaizumi, gesturing towards the other side of the hall as the two stepped away. 

“Everything okay?” He asked. 

“Well… you came in with him, right?” The nurse asked. Iwaizumi nodded and she continued. “We have it on record that he’s been here a few times before… Broken noses, bad sprains and one account of internal bleeding. These are all typically signs of… well of domestic abuse. He’s never had a parent here with him when he comes, and he makes up some half baked story when the doctor asks him what happened.”

Iwaizumi exhaled and ran a hand down his face. “Yeah we’ve… had our suspicions.”

“Well... '' She says, handing him a short stack of pamphlets, “Talk it over with him. He’s not responsive to the doctors but it might be different coming from someone he trusts.”

“I’m not sure if we even count,” Iwaizumi said grimly, “I don’t think he really trusts anyone.”

She gives him a sad smile in return. “It can be hard with kids in that situation. They’ve learned not to trust adults. Just be patient until he opens up about it.”

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi nodded as she led him back into the room, shoving the pamphlets in his back pocket, “We will.”

“That’s the best thing you can do for him. Most kids with that kind of background are pretty independent, but at the end of the day all kids need someone looking out for them.”

“We will. Thank you.” Iwaizumi nodded to her as he entered the hospital room. She nodded in return and the door was shut behind him. 

When Oikawa and Yahaba had entered the room, they both rushed straight to the bed, where Kyoutani was sat cross legged on top of the sheets, inspecting the dark blue cast on his wrist and pressing an ice pack to the back of his head. 

“Jesus, Chihuahua.” Oikawa said, grabbing Kyoutani by the shoulders, “You okay? You scared the crap out of me.”

“What are you doing here?” Kyoutani asked slowly, “You weren’t here when we came.”

“Yeah, I was at work so Iwaizumi had to bring you. How are you? Does it hurt?”

“I’m fine. Just my hand, really.” He said, holding up the clunky cast so that Oikawa could look at it. 

“Are you still dizzy?” Yahaba asked, climbing up on the best next to Kyoutani.

“Nah. They gave me some pills for the pain and shit.” Kyoutani said quietly, leaning slightly more towards Yahaba’s taller figure. 

The two boys held a hushed conversation while Oikawa looked around the cramped room. Finally, Iwaizumi entered and gave the nurse a nod before he shut the door. 

“What did the doctor say” Iwaizumi asked Kyoutani, nodding towards his wrist. 

“Simple break. Minor concussion. I’ll be fine”

“Told you it was broken.” Iwaizumi smirked, sitting down in a chair besides the bed next to Oikawa. 

“So,” Oikawa smiled deviously, leaning forwards in his seat, “You two seem close.”

“Shut it.” Iwaizumi said, jabbing Oikawa in the side and eliciting a groan. “So are we gonna talk about this now or later? You want either of them to leave?” He said to Kyoutani, pointing towards Oikawa and Yahaba. He could see the boy was almost completely whacked out on painkillers, but he didn’t feel like trying to have this conversation when Kyoutani was at his regular levels of aggression. 

“Do we have to talk about it at all?” Kyoutani asked, giving Iwaizumi a sarcastic glance. Iwaizumi gave him a serious look that wiped the smirk off his face. “They can stay I guess.”

“So?” Iwaizumi prompted Kyoutani. The painkillers seemed to have really taken the edge off of his anger. Yahaba poked the boy, who lost focus staring at something on the other side of the room. 

“It’s not really a big deal” Kyoutani says gruffly, picking at the sides of his cast, “My… my Dad just gets a little fired up sometimes. He’s kind of a dick.”

“Understatement of the fucking century.” Yahaba bit out under his breath. 

“Your Dad did this!?” Oikawa asked incredulously, “Is he the one that did it… a couple weeks back?”

“He kicked you out that night?” Iwaizumi asked steadily, eyes trained on the smaller boy. 

“Yeah. Usually I go to his house,” Kyoutani said, gesturing towards Yahaba, “But he was out of town.”

“And you didn’t have anywhere else to go?” Oikawa asked.

“Most people ask too many questions.” Kyoutani said quietly. 

“You’d rather die of pneumonia sleeping in an alley than people ask about your dad? That seems-”

“An alley!?” Yahaba hissed. “You told me he found you in a cafe. Are you fucking serious Kentaro? You could’ve died!” 

“ _ Thanks. _ ” Kyoutani said sarcastically to Oikawa, before turning towards Yahaba. “I was fine, okay? I can take care of mysel-”

“Bullshit.” Yahaba bristled, moving only to put an arm around the other boy, “Don’t fucking lie to me again.”

“Sorry” Kyoutani muttered quietly, causing Oikawa to gape at him. 

“He apologizes to you? Got him on a short leash already I-  _ oof _ ” Oikawa grunts as Iwaizumi elbows him. “I’m just  _ saying,  _ Iwa-chan.”

“How far away do you live?” Iwaizumi asks Yahaba. 

“About thirty minutes walk”

“You can crash at our place tonight.” Iwaizumi says to Kyoutani. “I’ll go to the nurse and make sure they aren’t keeping you overnight.” 

Kyoutani nodded slowly, too out of it to really argue with the man. Iwaizumi disappears down the hallway and Oikawa turns to the two boys on the bed. “Yahaba, you’re welcome to crash at ours too, if you want. You kids seem to have startlingly little supervision.”

“Yeah,” Yahaba says cheekily, “but I guess that’s why we gravitate towards strange older men to fill those parental roles.”

“Don’t call me a ‘strange older man’.” Oikawa grimaced, “It sounds like I’m your sugar daddy or something. Plus I’m only ten years older than you”

“It’s good practice if you ever have kids.” Yahaba smirked. 

Oikawa heaved a dramatic breath. “No kidding! First I gotta get the asshole to  _ propose _ . I mean really, you’ve got  _ all this _ ” He gestured up and down at himself, “And you’re not trying to lock it down? Don’t even get me  _ started _ on-”

“Oikawa,” A gruff voice announced from behind him, “Are you complaining about our love life to a couple of preteens?”

“What? No! Of course not!”

“Hey,” Kyoutani half-smiled, “It’s better than when he said he found me intimidating.”

Yahaba outright laughed at that. 

“That’s out of context.” Oikawa scoffed.

“Not really.” Iwaizumi said, flicking the back of the other man’s head and turning towards the two boys on the bed, “You ready to go kid?” 

Kyoutani nodded, and climbed off the bed. 

“Those painkillers are really doing a number on you, huh? You’re pretty out of it.”

Kyoutani nodded again, nearly stumbling on his way towards the door. Iwaizumi crouched down, back turned to the boy. After a quick shove from Yahaba, Kyoutani was climbing onto Iwaizumi’s back and the four were leaving. Oikawa stopped by the pharmacy to pick up the painkiller prescription, Yahaba behind him. 

Oikawa was ecstatic to have found someone other than Iwaizumi who could tolerate his rambling, and he was now chewing the poor boy’s ear off about the latest edition of his magazine. To exactly everyone’s surprise, Yahaba was actually responding with his thoughts on it all. 

“Are you two like…” Iwaizumi whispered over his shoulder to Kyoutani, “Together?”

“No.” The boy said insistently, and Iwaizumi could feel him tense up. 

“Calm down, pint size.” Iwaizumi said quietly, “Just wondering.”

“Well we aren’t.” Kyoutani hissed. He hesitated before relaxing slightly. “I don’t think… I’m- I’m not sure.”

“That’s okay.” Iwaizumi said, watching the tired but bright smile on Oikawa’s face as he described his internal conflict on page layouts. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” 

When they finally entered the apartment, Kyoutani got down off Iwaizumi, walking over to the couch and almost immediately face planting and falling asleep. The surrounding three watched him. 

“Are we supposed to wake him up every couple hours?” Oikawa asked nobody in particular. 

“I’ll do it.” Yahaba said. “We’re already crashing at your place. Thanks for this, by the way.”

“I’d argue with you out of politeness,” Iwaizumi yawned, “But it’s three am and sleep sounds amazing.” 

“He’s my problem normally. No use in switching it up now.” The fond look Yahaba sent the sleeping boy contradicted his harsh words.    


“I, for one,” Oikawa said, “am just glad to learn our little Mad Dog has a keeper.”

“Don’t appreciate being called a keeper, but I’m really too tired to care” 

“There’s a guest room if you want that, Yahaba.”

“I’ll just grab some pillows and sleep on the floor.”

“Do kids these days have a problem with modern comforts? Is scoliosis trendy now? Why won’t anyone sleep in our damn guest bed?” Oikawa complained. 

“I have to wake him up to keep him from slipping into a coma anyways.” Yahaba said, grabbing a throw pillow and blanket and settling on the rug next to the couch. 

“Well” Iwaizumi said and started walking to the bedroom, “I’m going to sleep for roughly three years.” 

“I’m right behind you.” Oikawa said, turning towards Yahaba briefly. “Vomit, blood, or serious concern of coma okay? Seriously, if you need us, wake us up.”

“This isn’t our first rodeo with concussions.” Yahaba said, looking warily at the blond boy, “But thanks. For everything. And tell Iwaizumi we say thanks too. We didn’t mean to fuck up his whole night.”

“Nah. He’s a big softie, even though he likes to pretend he doesn’t care.”

“Well he’s a bad actor. He seemed pretty worried about Kentaro when I brought him.”

“Well the kind of stuff that you guys apparently see as normal? That’s pretty concerning for us.”

Yahaba shrugged. 

“Night Yahaba. Wake us up if you need to.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. Night Oikawa” 

Oikawa entered the bedroom and changed into a pair of sweatpants and an old T-shirt before sprawling out nearly entirely on top of Iwaizumi. 

“Thank you.” Oikawa said into the darkness, “For bringing him to the hospital. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I kinda did,” Iwaizumi smiled, “Now that you’re attached and all that.” 

“We’re gonna have to help him. Now that I know what’s going on I don’t want him going back there.” 

“It’s not that simple. Especially if he refuses to cooperate”

“But Iwa, we both know-”

“We’ll figure it out, okay? Just not tonight. I’m too tired.”

“Okay. I love you”

“Love you too” Iwaizumi whispered into the other’s hair, before falling asleep faster than he had in a long time. 

The next morning, Iwaizumi woke long after the sunrise. His clock said almost nine, and he gently detangled Oikawa from his own limbs. Slipping out of his bedroom, he made his way to the kitchen, putting coffee on. 

In his sleep-delirious state, he had honestly forgotten about the two boys currently camping out in his living room, and he startled slightly when he saw them. Kyoutani was still on the couch, but now he was on his back, and Yahaba was asleep on his chest. Kyoutani’s casted arm was lying above his head, but his other hand was holding the back of Yahaba’s neck, and Yahaba’s face was nestled between his chest and armpit. 

Iwaizumi smiled tiredly, seeing the two of them. Iwaizumi knew he came off brash a lot of times, but he had developed a bit of a soft spot for the blond boy almost embarrassingly quickly. He was glad to see that Kyoutani had someone there for him, helping him to deal with this shit that no kid should have to deal with.

Iwaizumi was pouring cereal into a bowl when he heard Oikawa padding quietly out of the bedroom. Arms encircled his waist and he felt Oikawa’s head drop into the crook of his neck. 

“Mornin’” Oikawa smiled, kissing Iwaizumi’s neck. 

“Hey.” Iwaizumi smiled. He loved Oikawa’s flare for drama, but sleepy and pliant Oikawa never failed to melt his heart. “Coffee’s on if you want some.”

Oikawa slid away from Iwaizumi, filling up his own cup of coffee before going back to stand next to Iwaizumi, curling slightly into the other man’s side.

“Yahaba seems nice.” Oikawa says. 

“I’m just glad Kyoutani has him. He seems to balance his anger out well.”

Oikawa hummed in agreement, and the two men ate in relative silence. “It’s weird that Yahaba is here too though, right? It’s weird that nobody is looking for them?”

“I guess.” Iwaizumi nodded, “I don’t know who their parents are, I’m just glad they aren’t  _ my _ parents.”

Oikawa nodded again. They looked up simultaneously when they heard rustling from the couch. Yahaba was still asleep, now facing the inside of the couch, and Kyoutani was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. He winced when he stretched his arms, and Oikawa knew the painkillers had worn off. 

“Mornin’.” Iwaizumi said after a moment of silence.

Kyoutani looked up instantly, but relaxed when he just saw the two men in the kitchen. He got up, wavering only slightly before yawning and walking towards the kitchen. 

“How are you feeling? Did he wake you up throughout the night?” Oikawa asked.

Kyoutani rolled his eyes, but nodded. “I’m fine. He woke me up. If you couldn’t tell by the fact that I’m not currently in a coma” He said flatly. Iwaizumi smirked, but Oikawa scoffed. 

“Don’t make fun of me you little shit. I was worried!”

“Shouldn’t have been.” Kyoutani grumbled, wincing when he bumped his cast on one of the cabinets. 

“I have your painkillers,” Oikawa said as he disappeared towards his bedroom, “One second.”

“Here,” Iwaizumi said, handing him the cereal box, “if you take them without eating you’ll throw up.”

Kyoutani looked like he wanted to argue, but didn’t. He took the box and shook some into a bowl on the counter, then adding the milk that Iwaizumi handed to him after.

“We’re gonna have to actually talk about what we’re gonna do.” Iwaizumi said while Kyoutani ate. 

“There’s no ‘we’,” Kyoutani muttered, “I plan on getting out of your hair and never showing up again. This was just a one-off.”

“You don’t have-”

“Look, I’ve been dealing with my old man a long time. Yahaba and I have a system. It  _ works.”  _

“I know this might sound weird, but you shouldn’t have to ‘ _ deal’ _ with your dad, okay? What’s happening to you… it’s not normal. Kids shouldn’t have to go through that.” 

“I get that you’re a good fuckin’ samaritan or whatever, but I don’t need your help. There’s isn’t anything you can do about it. It is what it is.” 

“There’s always options.” Iwaizumi muttered into his cereal. He wanted more than anything to reassure Kyoutani that it would all be okay, but the truth was he was just as lost. The best they could do was offer Kyoutani a spare bed and a place to crash, but Kyoutani wasn’t as unguarded as he had been last night, and Iwaizumi didn’t feel like pushing the kid until he stormed out. 

Oikawa came back, handing the pill bottle to Kyoutani. The blond boy swallowed one dry, and Oikawa grimaced.

“Don’t do that chihuahua. It’s gross.” 

Kyoutani simply rolled his eyes, and finished his cereal. At this point, they all heard Yahaba’s groaning stretch from the couch. Kyoutani pushed himself away from the counter and went to the brunette boy. 

“Wake up, jackass” Kyoutani muttered, poking Yahaba’s cheek harshly. Yahaba just smiled tiredly before a hand shot out and grabbed the finger, tickling the underside of the hand. Kyoutani let out a harsh laugh and ripped his hand away. They boys exchanged some more hushed words.

Oikawa leaned over and whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear. “They’ve got it bad, huh?”

Iwaizumi playfully smacked the taller man away. “Stop trying to interfere. They’re literally twelve.”

“But Iwaaaa,” Oikawa groaned, “I’m like a shark! If I go too long without interfering in  _ something  _ then I could _die_!”

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi hissed as the two boys made their way into the kitchen. 

“We’re leaving” Kyoutani bit out, earning him a smack from Yahaba. 

“What he  _ means _ is thank you both very much for letting us crash, but we have to go.” 

The two men nodded, and Oikawa bent down slightly to try and make eye contact with Kyoutani. 

“Listen chihuahua; if you’re  _ ever  _ in trouble, you come here  _ before  _ you get hurt okay? We can’t force you to tell the authorities about this, but you have to understand that we don’t want you getting hurt  _ at all _ if avoidable, understood?”

Kyoutani looked at the floor and nodded. 

“Nuh-uh” Oikawa said in a rare moment of sincerity, “I need to hear you say it, okay? I’m serious about this.”

Kyoutani looked up, looking Oikawa in the eye warily. “I get it.”

Oikawa nodded, and patted Kyoutani’s shoulder, before turning to Yahaba. “Thanks for bringing him to us. Bye Chihuahua, Bye Yahaba”

Yahaba nodded, and Oikawa ruffled both of the boy's hair, causing Kyoutani to growl and smack his hand away, but Oikawa merely smiled. They walked towards the door, and Yahaba waved to both men, thanking them one last time before Kyoutani grabbed his sleeve, dragging him out the door. 

“I really hope he’s able to get out next time before he gets hurt.” Oikawa says, turning to Iwaizumi. 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi nods, “We can’t force him to do anything though. He seems ridiculously headstrong, and hell bent on handling it all himself.”

“I hope at least Yahaba can convince him to do something about it. He seems a lot more level headed.”

“No kidding. He seems good for Kyoutani.” 

The two men finished their breakfasts, and went to the couch, putting on a volleyball game to watch before inevitably falling asleep on top of eachother. Between their busy work schedules, late nights, and the stress of worrying about a kid who desperately wanted to not need their help, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were flat out  _ exhausted.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I'm really enjoying writing this AU and I honestly have a bunch of ideas so I'm really hoping I don't run out of steam on it haha. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -V


End file.
